


Stille

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiels Lieblingstasse steht noch immer ungespült auf seinem Schreibtisch.





	Stille

**Author's Note:**

> Ihr Lieben, die Geschichte ist recht düster von der Stimmung her.

Nadeshda stellt fest, dass sie die E-Mail zwar gelesen, aber den Inhalt nicht wirklich erfasst hat, und sie somit ein weiteres Mal lesen muss. Das ist ihr heute nicht zum ersten Mal passiert, und es wird auch ganz sicher nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein. Sie reibt sich über die brennenden Augen, sie hat schon wieder zu viele Stunden auf der Arbeit und vor dem Computer verbracht. Es ist zwar schmerzhaft ohne Thiel hier zu sein, aber gleichzeitig findet sie es auch auf irgendeine Art tröstlich, sich dort aufzuhalten, wo er so viel Zeit verbracht hat. Wenn es an der Tür klopft, denkt sie manchmal für den Hauch einer Sekunde automatisch, dass das Thiel ist, bevor ihr dann wieder einfällt, dass er das ja gar nicht sein kann.

Thiel ist eher wortkarg, manchmal haben sie über Stunden hinweg nur ein paar wenige Sätze miteinander gewechselt, aber wenn er da gewesen ist, ist die Stille nicht schlimm gewesen, sondern normal. Jetzt ist sie nahezu unerträglich und erdrückend, weshalb sie auch den ganzen Tag nebenbei das Radio laufen lässt. Welche Musik gespielt wird, ist ihr eigentlich egal, Hauptsache, es ist nicht still.  
Manchmal dreht sie das Radio auf volle Lautstärke auf, so, dass es in ihren Ohren dröhnt, nämlich immer dann, wenn sie in ihrem Kopf wieder die drei Schüsse hört, die auf Thiel abgefeuert worden sind, Thiels schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen, oder Boernes Schrei, als sie ihm hat mitteilen müssen, was geschehen war.  
Zwei von drei Schüsse haben Thiel getroffen, und wenn Nadeshda die Augen schließt, sieht sie oft wieder all das viele Blut, das aus Thiels Körper sickert, die immer größer werdenden roten Flecken, und sie sieht auch wieder, wie sie ihre Jacke auf Thiels Körper presst und versucht, die Blutung einigermaßen in Schach zu halten.

Boerne tut ihr so schrecklich leid, er geht gerade durch die Hölle. Als sie gestern kurz im Institut vorbei geschaut hat, hat er so entsetzlich müde ausgesehen und ist es sicher auch gewesen, er hat wieder tiefe und dunkle Augenringe gehabt. Sie hat ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, das tut sie jedes Mal. Sie ist froh, dass er in Herbert, für den das natürlich auch ein grauenvoller Albtraum ist, eine Stütze hat, und auch Frau Haller ist für ihn da.  
Thiel und Boerne sind vor einem Jahr zusammengezogen, und vor vier Monaten haben sie geheiratet. Es ist eine schöne und lustige Hochzeitsfeier gewesen, Thiels typisches unverkennbares Lachen hat man so oft gehört an dem Tag.  
Dieses Lachen fehlt ihr. Auch das gelegentliche Grummeln, ohne das Thiel nicht Thiel wäre, vermisst sie.

Thiels Lieblingstasse steht noch immer ungespült auf seinem Schreibtisch. Niemand hat es bisher übers Herz gebracht, sie wegzuräumen, auch Nadeshda nicht. Eigentlich möchte sie auch gar nicht, dass sie fort geräumt wird, das würde sich für sie irgendwie falsch anfühlen. Vielleicht räumt Thiel ja bald selbst die Tasse weg. Nadeshda nickt und lächelt schwach. Ja, Thiel soll seine schmutzige Tasse gefälligst selbst wegräumen. 

Ihr Handy klingelt, und als sie sieht, wer da anruft, schwankt sie, wie schon so verdammt oft in den vergangenen Tagen, zwischen Hoffnung und Bangen.

„Frau Krusenstern?”

„Ja, Boerne?”

„Frank ist aufgewacht.”

**Author's Note:**

> Düster, aber mit Happy End. ♥ Eigentlich hatte ich erst was anderes mit Nadeshda im Kopf, auch was ziemlich Düsteres, schreibe ich dann sicher ein anderes Mal.


End file.
